


画皮

by Lunecyte



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunecyte/pseuds/Lunecyte
Summary: 是以金建学的第一人称视角叙述的
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	画皮

**Author's Note:**

> 是以金建学的第一人称视角叙述的

李抒澔是个修炼不足百年的小松鼠精，我在路边捡到他的时候他才化成人形，天刚刚下过一场大雨，把他的红色毛发淋得湿透。

其实我也没见过他的原型，为什么说他是一只松鼠精，还不是因为小妖道行尚浅，时不时露出那条松鼠尾巴，蓬松柔软，但是按照人形的比例放大后来回摆着，总能吓得半夜起床喝水的我心一哆嗦，失手将杯中水尽数打翻在身上，冰冰凉的赶走最后一点睡意。

我也不知道他们妖这一行的规矩是什么，但我觉得，如果按照我们人类的规矩，李抒澔这副上窜下跳，学习人类行为又四不像的模样，定是个职场小新，那种入门无知，四处惹祸，打翻咖啡弄坏复印机的类型。你可别看我，我入职场的时候绝对不这样，只是午休时间偷练b-box没捂嘴被同事拍下来嘲笑了几年而已，工作能力绝对没问题。

书上说，妖是会吸血吃心害人的，可李抒澔却对我家的松鼠窝虎视眈眈，每日都与我的那只花栗鼠“小好”斗智斗勇，翻找它藏起来的瓜子松果，偷偷摸摸全部塞给我，湿漉漉的还带着小好的口水。我一抬头就能看到窝里的小好盯着我，苦大仇深的模样，那个瞬间我就知道这几年的人鼠情算是断送在这个半路杀出的松鼠精手上了。

我和李抒澔说的最多的话大概就是“藏好你的尾巴”，这只小妖到底是怎么通过他们妖精的考试成形的，与我出门的路上路过个炒干果铺子，我就看到他衣服后面跃跃欲试要探出来的尾巴，吓得我赶紧用外套包住他屁股紧紧捂住，在熙熙攘攘的大街上愣是被过往的行人当作一个猥琐的变态，书本诚不欺我，妖果然害人不浅。

李抒澔对人类十分感兴趣，我每日下班回家总是能看到他盯着电视中的爱情剧挤眉弄眼，似乎是想学习剧中痛哭流涕的男主女主挤出两滴眼泪来，奈何是妖，努力半晌也没个成效，掉头看到我回来尾巴一扫就蹦到面前：此树是我栽，此路是我买，要想过此路，留下…留下…买鼠财！

小样，就你这松鼠精，化形前小脑仁还没我大拇指盖大，别整天学电视剧里没用的台词，出门就给你抓动物研究所扒皮抽筋切片。我呲牙咧嘴的吓唬他，当然也没忘了把手里的夏威夷果给他。

一包干果就能打发，是不是所有的妖都是这么好糊弄？

我问李抒澔成形的愿望是什么。

李抒澔讲，他在成型前就曾听闻人是最复杂多变的动物，奶奶讲，人懂情爱，知对错，辨善恶，成妖便是成人，他想学爱人。

我嗤笑一声不再言语，人类懂情爱但只求情欲，知对错却明知故犯，辨善恶而四处作恶。在人类的世界里妖都是化成最恶的人，但现实却是画皮的人，扮成了妖。

到底是小妖，我可得看紧，哪日要是让人拐走，我这数月的干果钱谁赔，我可不做这亏本买卖。

哦对，明儿个得再补干果了，家里养两只松鼠，吃得飞快。

\-----

我原以为防的住人类就够了，结果李抒澔自己走了，走的时候还是悄无声息的，连个信儿都没留下。当我回家的时候只有电视上暂停着电影，小好在窝里吱吱的唤我，我走上前去，发现播是画皮，我打开播放键，小唯正对着麻雀精讲那句经典的台词：

“你有过体温吗？”

“有过心跳吗？”

“闻过花香吗？”

“看得出天空的颜色吗？”

“你流过眼泪吗？”

“世上有人爱你，情愿为你去死吗？“

\------

我等了一周都没再见到他的影子，捡到他的路边没有，常去的干果铺没有，小区门口公园的那棵松树下也没有。

亏我费劲心机在小好面前为你省下口粮，你挑拨我们主宠二人关系就这么跑了，真没良心啊，小兔…小松鼠崽子。

呸，书上说的果然不错，妖都是没有心的。

倒也好，终于可以不用每天绕路去买干果，不用半夜喝水受惊，不用出门被当变态了。

\-----

我又买了一只花栗鼠，绝对不是因为想念李抒澔，只是小好看起来有点寂寞，给他找个玩伴。

我在捡到李抒澔之前一个人都在做什么来着？我怎么一点都不记得了。为什么觉得这么无所事事，每分每秒都空白不知道怎么填充。我开始发呆，经常工作的时候也走神，同事打趣我是不是半夜被哪个妖精勾了魂我才恍然大悟，原来人们说的不错，妖是吃人心的。李抒澔偷吃了我的心，我才变得这样失魂落魄，都是他的错。

但家中还是太安静了，小好和新来的花栗鼠打得火热，天天吱哇乱叫看的我眼热，我开始不爱在家中一人独处，每天下了班吃过晚饭都会去公园走走，坐在石凳上吹风，时常还能听到一两声松鼠叫声，总让我恍惚是不是李抒澔道行不够，被召回重做松鼠修炼去了。

今儿个也坐到了10点，公园开始渐渐没了人影，我站起身拍拍屁股准备回家，两手往兜里一揣，摸到把细碎的小物件，掏出一看，嚯，一把生松子。

“我有体温也有心跳，能闻到花香看得出天空的颜色了，但是还没学会流眼泪，奶奶教鼠总是打手板，太疼了，我好想你。“

我一回头，映入眼里又是那个毛茸茸的尾巴，所幸天色已晚，离得远就看不真切。

“藏好你的尾巴！”我拉起脸凶他。

“我可不愿意为你去死。”

“但爱你还是可以的。”


End file.
